


I have a sugar daddy and I like it

by swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime



Series: Dangerous Liaisons [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Cheating, M/M, Smut, Toys, blowjob, for more tags check another chapters, older!harry, sugar!daddy, teen!Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime/pseuds/swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry (38) zbliża się do czterdziestki, można o nim powiedzieć, że jest człowiekiem sukcesu. Jest właścicielem jednej z największych korporacji w Europie, która prężnie prosperuje. Do tej pory nie wie, jak to się stało, że skończył jako sponsor dla nastoletniego Louisa (17). Fakt, iż ma żonę zostaje przemilczany w ich relacji.</p><p>Louis uczęszcza obecnie do college’u, gdzie ważą się losy jego przyszłości. Jego marzeniem jest dostać się do jednej z drużyn premiership, a Harry’ego, którego spotyka na drodze, uważa za szansę daną od losu.</p><p>…czyli AU, gdzie znajomość Harry’ego oraz Louisa trwa już kilka miesięcy. Louis przyzwyczaił się do wystawnego trybu życia, a Harry nie żałuje na niego ani grosza. Po dwutygodniowej delegacji Harry wraca do Londynu, gdzie prosto z lotniska jedzie na mecz Louisa. Pomiędzy pierwszą, a drugą połową nadrabiają stracony czas. Tak jakby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have a sugar daddy and I like it

\- Tęskniłem za tobą – mruczy Louis w usta starszego kochanka.  Mężczyzna uśmiecha się lekko oddając krótkie pocałunki, gdy czuje, jak młodszy chłopak ociera się o niego. Jego twarda erekcja przyciska się do jego uda.

\- Mogę poczuć – śmieje się i widzi, jak policzki Louisa rumienią się. Młodszy chłopak chowa głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi, wciąż poruszając biodrami w przód i w tył.

\- Jak było na wyjeździe służbowym? – pyta, słowa wypowiedziane są w jego skórę, którą po chwili lekko zasysa.

\- Louis, żadnych śladów – warczy mężczyzna i Louis uwalnia zasysany kawałek skóry, lekko już zaróżowiony. Przejeżdża po nim językiem i całuje krótko. – Naprawdę chcesz o tym teraz rozmawiać, czy przejdziemy do konkretów? – pyta, odsuwając od siebie chłopca. Louis spuszcza wzrok, ale z uśmiechem, który nie umyka uwadze starszego mężczyzny. – Na kolana – mówi zdecydowanie i Louis ulega.

Klęka przed mężczyzną i chowa nos w jego kroczu, wdychając zapach swojego kochanka. Przesuwa nosem po wyraźnie odznaczającej się erekcji i po krótkim i zdecydowanym “nie drocz się ze mną” odpina pasek i rozsuwa zamek.

\- Większy, niż pamiętam – Louis mówi cicho, kiedy pochyla się i bierze go w usta, różowe wargi obscenicznie owijają się wokół jego obwodu. Jego mała dłoń ląduje na podstawie dużego penisa, pieszcząc obszar, który nie mieści do swoich ust. Liże główkę, ssąc ją lekko. Pomrukuje cicho, gdy męskość zatapia się w jego ustach coraz dalej i niemal czuje, że się dławi.

Spogląda na Harry’ego, który oddycha ciężko, obserwując go tęczówkami przepełnionymi pożądaniem. Louis jęczy na ten widok i przenosi dłoń z penisa Harry’ego, na swoje białe spodenki, masując swoją nabrzmiałą erekcję, gdy czuje, jak Harry uderza o tył jego gardła.

\- Nie – słyszy i spogląda na Harry’ego ponownie, zdezorientowany. Na twarzy mężczyzny maluje się grymas niezadowolenia, który wyraża za chwilę w słowach: – Nie pozwoliłem ci się dotykać, prawda, księżniczko? – pyta, i Louis przełyka nerwowo wokół niego i zabiera szybko rękę, dołączając do tej drugiej za plecami.

Zaciska powieki, gdy jego usta suną po długości penisa kochanka, gdy nagle czuje, jak w jego karmelowe kosmyki wplątują się długie palce, które zaciskają się mocno w jego włosach i Louis jęczy cicho, przewidując to, co go czeka. Harry pcha go w dół i Louis kaszle i dławi się wokół niego, ale nie narzeka, nigdy tego nie robi.

Harry zaczyna poruszać biodrami i oczy Louisa zaczynają zachodzić łzami, gdy jego gardło zaczyna rozciągać się wokół penisa starszego mężczyzny. Stara się nie dławić i łapać powietrze, kiedy tylko może, czując, jak główka penisa Harry’ego uderza, co chwilę o tylną ściankę jego gardła. Jego nos przyciska się do podbrzusza Harry’ego, który tak po prostu wypycha biodra w przód, pozwalając sobie na jęki przyjemności, a Louis czuje, jak ślina spływa po jego brodzie.

Przyciska jego penisa do wewnętrznej strony swojego policzka, czując, jak preejakulat wydobywa się z główki penisa i spływa w dół jego gardła. Jęczy cicho i Harry nie może znieść ciepłego i wilgotnego wnętrza jego ust, kiedy zaczyna go pieprzyć, ręką mocno przytrzymując głowę chłopaka w miejscu.

Harry odrzuca głowę do tyłu z głośnym jękiem na ustach.

\- K-kurwa, Louis – dyszy, gdy Louis daje mu stłumiony dźwięk w odpowiedzi. Harry po raz kolejny wypycha biodra do przodu, wpychając swojego penisa głęboko do ust chłopaka, który spogląda na niego załzawionymi niebieskimi tęczówki, wciąż wyglądając tak niewinnie, choć nie powinien.

Harry zaciska mocno wargi, aby stłumić swoje jęki i Louis obserwuje jego jabłko Adama, które porusza się w górę i w dół. Ręka zaciśnięta na jego włosach znika, gdy zostaje odepchnięty do tyłu, a penis wysuwa się z jego ust z głośnym mlaśnięciem, za którym podąża słaby dźwięk zawodu.

\- Nie – warczy Harry, jego usta wykrzywiają się w bezpruderyjnym uśmieszku. – Chcę dojść na twoją twarz, dobrze? – pyta, choć wcale nie było to pytanie, raczej stwierdzenie. Louis nie mówi nic, jedynie skomle cicho w odpowiedzi i jego dłonie owijają się z powrotem wokół grubego i dużego penisa, podczas gdy usta składają delikatne pocałunki na główce.

Przesuwa dłońmi po całej długości, przekręcając lekko nadgarstki i ponownie po nim sunąc, doprowadzając Harry’ego na skraj orgazmu, który odrzuca głowę w tył z głębokim jękiem i wytryskuje spermą na jego twarz, brudząc jego zaróżowione usta i policzki. Louis jęczy i oblizuje usta i Harry myśli, że mógłby oglądać go tak do końca swoich dni.

\- Kurwa, byłeś dla mnie taki dobry, księżniczko – Harry mówi, ciągnąc Louisa w górę do pocałunku. Smakuje spermą, spermą Harry’ego, ale to mu nie przeszkadza; jego dłonie wędrują pod koszulką piłkarską Louisa, badając jego drobne ciało.

\- Harry – zaczyna Louis, ale zostaje ucięty przez wargi Harry’ego, które przyciskają się w zaborczym i brutalnym pocałunku; ich ciała przyciśnięte są mocno do siebie.

Harry zawzięcie wędruje dłońmi po ciele Louisa, aż wreszcie zsuwa ręce na pośladki, które ściska mocno i Louis piszczy w jego usta.

\- Byłeś dla mnie taki dobry – mruczy mu do ucha, lekko je przygryzając. – Mam dla ciebie prezent – stwierdza i odsuwa się od chłopaka, sięgając po małą, papierową czarną torbę z podłogi, wypełnioną bladoróżowym papierem. Zawiesza torbę na palcu i kołysze nią przed Louisem. Widzi jak oczy chłopaka błyszczą z podekscytowania i uśmiecha się na ten widok.

\- Dla mnie? – pyta Louis z niedowierzaniem, jakby prezenty od Harry’ego nie były na porządku dziennym. Harry jedynie kiwa głową i Louis odbiera pakunek, rozrywając papier na mniejsze kawałeczki, aż wreszcie wyciąga z torby czarną błyszczącą zatyczkę analną. Spogląda na zabawkę i Harry niemal wybucha gromkim śmiechem widząc, jak oczy Louisa otwierają się szeroko.

\- Na czworaka, księżniczko – szepcze do jego ucha Harry i Louis drży na te słowa, ale posłusznie wykonuje polecenie. Wie, że druga połowa meczu zacznie się za jakąś minutę bądź dwie i nie mają wiele czasu. Harry nie czeka, ciągnie za gumkę białych spodenek i wraz z bokserkami spuszcza je do połowy drobnych ud chłopaka. Harry siada na kostkach i przez chwilę podziwia krągłe pośladki chłopaka wypięte w jego stronę, dopóki nie słyszy swojego imienia w naglącym tonie. Kładzie swoją dużą i silną dłoń na jednym z pośladków i sunie po nim, po chwili lądując jednym palcem pomiędzy pośladkami, gdzie napotyka małą i ciasną dziurkę Louisa. Na samą myśl, że jeszcze dzisiaj będzie w stanie zmieścić tam swojego kutasa robi się ponownie twardy; z jego gardła wydobywa się gardłowy jęk.

Potem słychać otworzenie buteleczki z lubrykantem, jak domyśla się Louis, którym pokryta zostaje obficie zatyczka analna oraz jego wejście. Harry ustawia czubek zabawki przy jego dziurce i pochyla się nad nim, szepcząc mu do ucha:

\- Nie będziemy mieli wiele czasu wieczorem, więc chcę, abyś był przygotowany na mojego grubego kutasa – warczy. – Dobrze rozciągnięty i gotowy na ostre rżnięcie.

Louis drży na te słowa i przełyka sporą gulę w gardle. Nie odpowiada nic, jedynie kiwa posłusznie głową i jęczy cicho, gdy zabawka wsuwa się w niego, rozciągając go przyjemnie.

Po chwili Harry ciągnie na miejsce jego spodenki wraz z bokserkami i pomaga mu wstać. Louis porusza biodrami do tyłu i do przodu, jakby przyzwyczajając się na nowe uczucie i uśmiecha się nieśmiało do swojego kochanka, który całuje jego czoło.

\- Powodzenia kapitanie – mówi do niego i daje mu klapsa w pośladki, spijając syk bólu z warg Louisa, który rusza na boisko.


End file.
